yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Compulsory Evacuation Device
|phon = Kyōsei Dasshutsu Sōchi |image = CompulsoryEvacuationDevice-SDBE-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 94192409 |effect = Effect |lore = Target 1 monster on the field; return that target to the hand. |frlore = Renvoyez un Monstre sur le Terrain dans la main de son Propriétaire. |delore = Gib 1 Monster auf dem Spielfeld zurück auf die Hand seines Besitzers. |grlore = Διαλέγεις ένα τέρας στην αρένα,και το επιστρέφεις πίσω στο χέρι του αντιπάλου. |itlore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro sul Terreno; fai ritornare quel bersaglio nella mano. |ptlore = Retorne 1 monstro no campo para a mão do dono. |splore = Devuelve a la mano de su propietario 1 monstruo en el Campo. |jplore = フィールド上のモンスター１体を持ち主の手札に戻す。 |krlore = 필드상의 몬스터 1장을 주인의 패로 되돌린다. |en_sets = Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-EN028 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-EN104 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN038 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-EN032 - C) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-EN103 - R) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN037 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-EN046 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-EN036 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Four (TU04-EN005 - SR) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN099 - C/SFR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN291 - ScR) Structure Deck: Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon (SDBE-EN038 - C) Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack (LCJW-EN295 - ScR) |na_sets = Invasion of Chaos (IOC-103 - R) Duelist League 2010 Prize Cards (DL09-EN019 - R) Duel Terminal 3 (TCG) (DT03-EN046 - DNPR) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-FR104 - R) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-FR103 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR038 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR037 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-FR028 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-FR032 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-FR046 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-FR036 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR099 - C/SFR) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR291 - ScR) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-DE104 - R) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-DE103 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE038 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE037 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-DE028 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-DE032 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-DE046 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-DE036 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE099 - C/SFR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE291 - ScR) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-IT104 - R) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-IT103 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT038 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT037 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-IT028 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-IT032 - C) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-IT046 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-IT036 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT099 - C/SFR) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT291 - ScR) |pt_sets = Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-PT028 - C) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-PT103) |sp_sets = Gold Series 2 (GLD2-SP046 - C) Dark Revelation Volume 2 (DR2-SP104 - R) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-SP103 - R) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP038 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP037 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-SP028 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-SP032 - C) Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem (SDMM-SP036 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP099 - C/SFR) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP291 - ScR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.2 (EE2-JP104 - R) Gold Series 2011 (GS03-JP019 - C/GUR) Invader of Darkness (307-048 - C) Marik Structure Deck (SDM-055 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP038 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-JP028 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-JP032 - C) World Ranking Promos: Series 9 (PC09-JP003 - C/NPR) Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! (DT05-JP046 - DNPR) Structure Deck: Machiners Command (SD18-JP037 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP059 - GUR) |ae_sets = Invasion of Chaos (IOC-AE103 - R) |kr_sets = Expansion Pack Vol.3 (ESP3-KR049 - C) Expert Edition Volume.2 (HGP2-KR104 - R) Invasion of Chaos (IOC-KR103 - R) Structure Deck: Zombie Madness (SD2-KR028 - C) Structure Deck: Invincible Fortress (SD7-KR032 - C) |gx02_sets = Step Up Spell-Trap (Super Rare) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |ntr_sets = Roar of Demise |wc6_sets = Invasion of Chaos All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 072 |action1 = Returns from field to hand |database_id = 5914 |ocg = Unlimited |adv = Limited }}